


New Year's Party

by Ranger_NJoyC



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Gen, Patton is an empath, just a one shot in an au i've been planning, superpower school au, virgil can predict danger and has short term future seeing powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28804638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranger_NJoyC/pseuds/Ranger_NJoyC
Summary: One-shot in a Superpower School AU. Patton and Virgil take a breath from their friends' New Years Party.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 10





	New Year's Party

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on tumblr @whyiask for more info on this au :))

The music was blaring in Virgil’s ears. He sat in the corner of the room, scrolling mindlessly on his phone and trying to block out the sounds of the party. He winced as a particularly loud crash resounded through the floor and several people cheered. Virgil pulled his hood tighter over his head and hunched over. He was sitting on the back counter, legs dangling, and trying to ignore the flashes of panic shooting through his head. He had already tried listening to music, but it only hurt his ears further as the overlapping sounds from the loudspeakers blasted- both in real time and in future flashes of vision.

Virgil had gotten pretty good at controlling his power, but at a party as big as this one, there were simply too many disasters in the making. He blinked slowly as someone approached him, the first person to do so all night. As they got closer, he could see it was Patton, waltzing gaily up to Virgil.

Virgil greeted Patton with a nod of his head. “Pat.”

“Virge!” Patton exclaimed throwing his arms out. “What are you doing back here? You should be out on the dance floor, boogieing and woogieing. C’mon,” Patton said, grabbing Virgil’s hand. To his credit, Virgil managed not to flinch at the sudden contact, instead hopping off the counter and removing his wrist from Patton’s loose grip. He leaned back and studied Patton for a moment.

Patton was bouncing up and down on his toes, swaying and bobbing his head the music even as he stood in place. His hair was messy and his eyes were alight with laughter and joy- and a slightly glazed look as well. Virgil frowned at him for a moment.

“Patton, are you drunk?” he asked bluntly.

Patton paused for a moment, then burst out laughing. “Drunk on emotions, maybe!” he yelled cheerily. He started giggling uncontrollably, and Virgil’s eyes widened. He placed a hand on Patton’s shoulder and started breathing deeply, until Patton copied him and stopped laughing.

“Right, your an empath. This party is just great for you then, isn’t it? So many happy emotions,” Virgil said, leading Patton towards the door. “However, it seems like it’s actually affecting you quite a lot, so let’s step outside for a minute.”

Patton pouted. “But I want to stay in the party,” he whined. “It’s like you were just looking for any excuse to leave.”

“I was, actually. I hate it in there.”

Patton’s eyes widened in understanding and he suddenly straightened. “Oh my god, that must be hard for you? Being in there with your powers? I’m sorry I didn’t realize sooner.”

Virgil let a small smile grace his features. Even in Patton’s slightly out-of-it state, he could remember everything about his friends and what affected them.

“Thanks, Pat.” Virgil led the way out through the door, walking as quickly as he could past the roar of the main party. Luckily, he had chosen a spot close to an escape route for this very reason. Virgil pushed his way through the mob of people dancing and screaming, gritted his teeth against the pounding of his skull. He climbed the stairs in the hallway up a few floors until he saw the ladder. Patton trailed behind him curiously.

Virgil tugged down the ladder and pushed open the trapdoor. He climbed up easily, pulling himself onto the rooftop balcony and stretching out. Patton followed close behind him, gasping softly at the view.

“Beautiful, isn’t it,” Virgil said, rolling out his neck and shaking out his arms.

“It’s- it’s gorgeous,” Patton breathed, slinging an arm around Virgil’s shoulders. “Much better than some New Year’s Party.” Virgil smiled softly at Patton’s attempt to cheer him up.

“It is, isn’t it.”

Virgil led Patton over to the edge, leaning on the railing and pulling back his hood for the first time that night. Patton hesitated before reaching out a hand and gently brushing Virgil’s hair out of his eyes.

“Is it better up here?” he asked softly.

Virgil nodded, then nodded again, looking up at Patton. “I can barely feel it.”

“I’m glad,” Patton said gently, looking down.

“You can’t feel them either, can you?”

Patton shook his head. “All I can feel is you.”

Virgil was almost scared to ask the next question. “And- and what exactly do you feel in me right now?”

Patton looked at him, eyes twinkling and a soft smile upon his lips. “Content,” he admitted after a minute. “Happy. Calm. It’s strange,” Patton chuckled flatly. “It’s strange for me to feel that around you. Around anyone, really.”

“How so?” Virgil cocked his head to the side.

Patton hesitated. “I mean… in a room full of people, not everyone can be truly content or happy. The only times I’ve ever felt this way is by myself, once with Lo, when we were studying together, and a few times with Roman. Never with Remy, he’s never content- neither is Remus. And- neither were you, not until moments like this.”

Virgil thought over this for a moment. Maybe he and Patton were more alike than he thought? Both of them never truly felt at ease- neither of their emotional states belonged to themselves- Virgil was always wary of disaster all around him, and Patton was always feeling everything people felt.

Virgil took Patton’s hand and squeezed it. Patton seemed surprised for a minute, before squeezing back harder.

“I’m glad we left that party. It’s much better to spend the night with a good friend.” Patton said.

Virgil looked at him curiously, and Patton, sensing his train of thought, waved a hand in the air vaguely. “I’m not entirely sure where the others are,” Patton admitted with a laugh. “If you recall, I was pretty high. I think last I saw them, Ro was wooeing the lads-”

Virgil shot him a look.

Patton amended his statement. “Roman was flirting with the bros-”

Virgil cleared his throat.

“Okay, fine, Roman was singing. He was singing karaoke.”

“That checks out,” Virgil muttered.

Patton elbowed him playfully. “Don’t hate on Ro, you know you love his voice.”

Virgil blushed but Patton paid him no heed.

“Remus was attempting to get Logan drunk-”

“What!?” Virgil yelped. Patton nodded sagely.

“Oh yes. It was quite a sight. As far as I know, Lo hasn’t caved yet, but we all know he can barely stand Re’s smile without melting.” Virgil smirked. “Remy was messing with people and stealing the show, and Emile was dancing with him and stopping him from being insane.”

“Makes sense,” Virgil said. Patton smiled and nudged him.

“Our little group is pretty crazy,” he giggled. “But I’m glad I’m spending the night with you.”

“It’s nice,” Virgil admitted quietly. Patton leaned into the hug more and Virgil let him. It provided much needed warmth on the chilly balcony.

“Thanks.”

Patton looked at him oddly. “Whatever for? I’m the one who should be thanking you.”

“Thanks for coming up here with me,” Virgil clarified. “It- it means a lot.”

Patton squeezed him tighter. “It’s what friends are for.”


End file.
